ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Malware (Episode)
Malware (Episode) 'is the 16th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the sixth episode of the second series. It will premier on the December 22, 2012. 'Plot The episode begins in Dr. Psychobos's lab. Malware: We shall travel to Earth where I want to get some information from the plumbers base. Khyber: I can get us in. Malware: Don't think that you can be in charge Khyber your repeated failures against Ben Tennyson will not be needed anymore if you fail again. Dr. Psychobos: Enough let us leave all items are ready for our departure and I use the term loosely. Malware: There is no reason to use the term at all you stupid crab let us leave. EARTH Ben: Well that trip was horrid I nearly got beaten by a crab. Gwen: You did lucky Feedback was unlocked. Rook: Yes the Conductoid was very helpful but we should get ready for an attack from Khyber and Psychobos though. Kevin: Why would he come here. Suddenly Max was calling from Plumbers headquarters. Max: Ben its Khyber and his dog they're recking the base. Ben: So they are already here fine then lets finish this. Ben and co made their way to the plumbers base where they find smoke coming out of it. Ben: Khyber what have you done. Khyber: Surrender Plumbers or my pet will eliminate you all. Ben: Really I think not. Ben then turned into Cannonbolt and rolled at Khyber who then hit him out of the way. Gwen: VORTRESS NEBULAE Cannonbolt was then caught in a shield by Gwen and turned back. Ben: Ok then Khyber I have had enough we have fought won and lost but this is the final time. Malware: I Couldn't agree more Ben Tennyson. Ben: M-Malware it can't be stay away from me you psycho. Malware: Ben 10 what has it been 5 years way to long lets catch up. Malware blasted him and he dodged and turned into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: Now Now Malware Malware you are finished. Malware: Oh please. Malware blasted Echo Echo and he then turned back. Ben: Oh hes to strong. Malware then grabbed the Omnitrix and electrocuted it. Benthen pushed it down and he flung Ben into a wall revealing a new alien. Wildforce: Wow this is a new I think I will call you Wildforce. Malware: Another pathetic alien form Azmuth is a fool he shouldv'e stayed in his pond of tadpoles. Wildforce: Azmuth is a better man then you are or me. Dr. Psychobos: That is where I disagree Ben 10 the Nemetrix is fixed Khyber now he can turn at will. Khyber: Good. Wildforce then shot fire at Malware knocking him back and then shot acid burning Malware. Malware: I give you kudos Ben Tennyson your new alien form is powerful but I am even stronger. He then blasted Wildforce shattering his DNA and turning Ben back to human. Ben: Oh man I liked that alien oh well time for Hunungousaur. Ben pressed down the Omnitrix and turned into Upgrade. Upgrade: Oh no bad idea. Malware Very bad I turn puny Galvanic Mechamorphs to dust after all but a touch but for now Ben Tennyson I will let Khyber's mutt destroy you Slamworm activate. Khybers dog turned into Slamwormand attacked Upgrade who then changed to Armodrillo. Armodrillo: Another bad choice. Rook: Ben we need help over here. Gwen protected them with security spells against Slamworms tail. Gwen: MICA MAXIMA VIE EXO INDRIZ EVERICIA SAPHIRIUS MECHAORIUM. Kevin: Thats not enough Gwen come on. Gwen: Im trying Kevin. Ben then changed into Crashhopper. Crashhopper: Yay got it love this thing. Slamworm then turned into Mucilator. Crashhopper then got stuck in his chin and Rook grappled him out. Crashhopper: Thanks Rook time to change. Ben then changed into Stinkfly. Stinkfly: Stinkfly oh man this stinks. Khyber's Pet then changed into Buglizard. He then grabbed Stinkfly and threw him into the wall. MEANWHILE Gwen: Give up Khyber you can't beat us. Kevin: Yeah same to you Mr. Crabs Rook: We have to go after Malware he is after something. Max: Yes I believe so but I don't know what. Khyber: Thats our business foolish old man. Dr. Psychobos: yes nnnow mmind you own business. Gwen: Listen here you stuttering shellfish leave us alone and go away. Dr. Psychobos: Shut your mouth Anodite hybrid and I use the term loosely. Kevin: (repeats) ''And I use the term loosely Ben hurry up already. Stinkfly: Working on it Levin. Malware: Silence you fools I will obtain the item we seek soon. Stinkfly: Enough. Stinkfly then changed into Feedback and blasted Buglizard into a wall changing him back into a dog. Khyber: Old friend i'm coming. Malware: Fool letting your sentimental values get in the way of the fight. Feedback: You don't have any sentimental values Malware because know one likes you because you smell funny Lol but anyway I have defeated you as Feedback many times. Malware: You think that I am still as weak as I once was five years ago. Feedback: Yeah I do loser. Feedback then ran up to Malware only for him to grab his tendril and stab into Feedback with it he then charged a blast and once he shot a light covered the entire plumbers base and shot Feedback, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, and Max out of the plumbers base into a forest. Malware: ''(Laughs) ''Now there is nothing in my way of gaining ultimate power hahahahahahahahaha. TO BE CONTINUED THE END'Jaakor' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:05, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Wildforce makes his OGVE debut. *Ben faces Malware for the first time since he was 11. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson 'Villains' *Malware *Khyber *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber's Dog 'Aliens Used' *Cannonbolt *Feedback *Upgrade *Echo Echo *Armodrillo *Stinkfly *Crashhopper *Wildforce (First appearance) 'Nemetrix Aliens Used' *Slamworm *Buglizard *Mucilator 'Trivia' *I would like to thank Party King for allowing me to use Wildforce in my episode. *This episode is a continuation of the previous. *Wildforce was once again locked in this episode but he will return in In With the New. *Kevin called Dr. Psychobos Mr. Crabs who is a character on ''Spongbob Squarepants. *This is he first episode where Malware is the main Antagonist. *Dr. Psychobos stutters for the first time in this episode. *Khyber is shown to really care about his dog in this episode, Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 2 Episodes